The Two 'B's
by HelenL
Summary: What do the letters in Gibbs' name stand for? This one's pretty dumb, I'll admit, but I was feeling inspired or something.


**A/N: **Okay, I wason vacation. Heh, all suck-y-ness (oh, cool word...) is my own. Uh... I was bored. I would update other stories, but they weren'ton my Dad's laptop, so... This is absolutely pointless. See, I was on the boatwith my Daddy and we we were going fishing. Of course, he wanted to go to some place that was an hour and a half away on the boat, so... I was bored, what can I say? Anyways, if I get enough reviews, I may do an epilogue or whatever where everyone finds out about what Abby and Gibbs said about them.

"Hey Gibbs," whispered Abby as she lay in his arms.

"Mm?"

She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What do the other letters in your name stand for?"

He frowned. "What do you mean Abbs?"

"Well, the second B is for bastard, but what abut the other letters?"

He chuckled. "Abbs Honey, what brought on that train of thought?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I was just, you know, thinking."

"You know we talked about that."

"Gibbs, I was alsobeing serious!" She reached back and smacked him half-heartedly on the arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm thinking."

She sat patiently in his warm embrace. She would never have guessed that this would be something that she would do with her boss. In all honesty, she would never have guessed that she would want to either. Still, after less than a year of working with him, there was nothing and no one else she wanted.

Gibbs' voice broke into her thoughts. "All I remember is that it was something that one of the guys brought up in combat training."

She smiled. "It was probably because you were so damn good at it then."

"Actually, it was probably because I _was_ such a bastard. I guess when Kate and Tony brought it up I just said it out of habit."

Abby wrinkled her nose at him.

"What?" He smiled at her through the darkness. "Since when are you a psychologi-" He remembered her college degrees in the nick of time. "Do you have a better theory then, My Dear Shrink?"

"Ugh, Gibbs, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Sorry Honey." He kissed her cheek.

In spite of her better judgment, Gibbs was forgiven.

"So what do you think it was then?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. You're probably right. I just think you need to label the other letters. After all, they're probably kind of lonely."

"You have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Abby feigned shock. "Me? Come on Gibbs, would I do that?"

He chuckled.

"Well, okay, I have, but only a little."

"Okay Abbs, let's hear it."

"Well, see I was thinking-"

"Which is always dangerous," Gibbs reminded her.

"-and I decided we should either think of other adjectives for you-"

"I don't know if there are any more adjectives for me. Bastard pretty much covers it."

Abby ignored him and kept going. "-or we could use the other letters for Kate, Tony, Ducky and me."

"Abby, I have got to find a way to keep you busier at work." He paused. "Or I'll just have to find a way to make you less efficient."

"You keep me busy enough on your own. In case you haven't noticed, it's so much easier to get me sidetracked."

"Well, it's not my fault."

She rolled over and looked down at him. "You know all too well that it's no one's fault but your own."

He grinned. "Well, do you want me to stop?"

"No, but- Oh, whatever. You started it."

"So what are we going to do about the other letters?"

"You're seriously going to do this?"

"Well, you won't drop it until I let you, will you?"

Abby grinned. She had to admit that he did have a point. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. So where do we start?"

"I don't know. Let's go with Kate."

"Kate's easy. She can be the 'S'- sweet."

"Sweet? Can we pick something a little less- I don't know- girly?"

"What about superb then?"

"Okay, you win, we'll go with sweet."

She smiled. "Okay, what about Ducky?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Interminable?"

"Wow, Gibbs that was a big word for you."

"Well, he is."

Abby had to agree there. "Okay, he does tend to ramble. But if you'd just listen to him-"

"Interminable works for more than just Ducky you know."

"Yeah, it works for you too. Maybe it's an older men thing?"

"Okay, that was way below the belt Abbs."

"I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to say it," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay, what about Tony?" Gibbs attempted to distract her from whatever she was thinking.

"Tony can be the 'G'- grueling."

Gibbs chuckled. "Okay, where does that leave you?"

"I would've thought that that was obvious. I'm the other 'B'."

"Oh are you just? And what are you?"

"I'm a bitch."

"No you aren't."

"You're not a bastard."

"Yes I am. Just ask Kate, Tony, McGee-"

"McGee's opinion doesn't account for much of anything." She climbed off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

She grinned. "I'll be back; I'm just going for a drink." She turned and headed for her kitchen.

Gibbs stayed on the couch, waiting for Abby to come back. She was odd, there was no denying that. And yet, she was absolutely amazing.

As Gibbs was thinking, Abby snuck around the couch with a handful of ice. She carefully pulled back his shirt and dropped it.

"Abby, okay, you're a bitch." He tried not to laugh as he shook out the ice cubes.

"I know I am." She smiled and walked over to the stairs. "But I can make it up to you…"

He grinned and followed her upstairs.

**A/N: **An epilogue that includes what Gibbs and Abby did (not that should be a mystery...) will need **LOTS** of reviews, just so everyone knows... And it might be pushing it. I guess I'll just have to get in another mood. Or, once again,I could just do an epilogue where everyone finds out what Gibbs and Abby said about them. Either way, reviews are muchly appreciated. :sighs:


End file.
